CHERUB: The Attack
by zDreamErz
Summary: Yay, after countless times of trying to post. I have done it. Please Read and Review. Notice this is just a proluge, wonder if i spelled right, anyway my spelling is better in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**December 2006.**_

The weather was prefect, neither to warm nor to cold. Smith could only smirk, as the man opposite him babbled about irrelevant issues. He was in a room, covered with non-animal product. The man he was visiting was said to the organization _'Help Earth'_ leader. Clearing his throat. He settled his hard gaze on the man; it took seconds before the middle-aged man halt his blabbering. Taking notice of the gaze. _'Did you not hear me! There is no such thing as CHEDUR, or what ever you call it. The idea of kids aged from 10-18 working as spies is ridiculous. The government would never allow such… an… an… What I'm trying to say is, there is never such a thing! And you want me to attack an assault base, that the government say is a training camp!'_ shaking his head, his hands rubbing his ache.

'It does sound a little stupid, doesn't it? Children being spies, I know this sounds a little foolish. Children who would ever thought, I mean you wouldn't suspect a kid for hacking into your computer in-front of you. You would just think that they were to stupid to do such a thing. CHERUB for that matters, trains them to be spy. Teaches everything there is to learn, a children's mind can adapt faster then an adult. Their brains are like sponges, able to absorb so much thing in so little time.'

The middle-aged man retained his shaking. 'I'm sorry but…' his eyes showing signs of doubt.

Smith laid his hand on the table. 'Listen, CHERUB exist and together we can stop them. Have they not ruined your plans in the past? Have they not destroyed 'Help Earth' plans? Do you not notice how a kid constantly halts your schemes? Have you?' his anger flashing for a brief moment subsiding just as fast as it came. The man sat emotionless, the chair whining under his weight.

'I do notice that children always stop 'Help Earth'.' He eyes shifting. 'How do I know your who you say you are? That you're a ex-CHERUB agent?'

Smith bared a grin. 'You will know when we have our revenge. They for ruining your plans and mine for… but before we get to comfortable, I have a present for you. The name of the agent that has constantly disrupted your plans, enjoy my welcome gift to you. His name is 'James Adams.' Smith ended the conversation. Risking one last look at the man. He nodded, strolling off into the sun.


	2. Second Time

**Chapter 1. Second Time**

James couldn't help but smirk as Kerry tripped over the invisible wires; he had planted the day before. It was the last of day, before summer vacation and they would all be in the hostel on the coast of the Caribbean Sea soaking in the summer heat and the view of the girls. Part one of the plan was in action, now for the second portion. Without hesitation for his girlfriend and long friend, he kicked a plate of dog dung across the polished floor. The poo plate skidded to halt. Kerry who was now on the edge of tripping supported her self by placing a hand on the ground. Her eyes widen in horror when the plate filled with dog dung skidded to a halt at the site her hand was about to land. The dung splattered around her cloths and face. Burning with rage she scanned the near-by vicinity looking for her suspect. Screaming her lunges out. James held his Cell-phone recording the incident, his face spilt into a grin as he watched his schemes unfold. His dare has finally been done, Kyle had one wish before his final summer vacation and the end of his CHERUB career was at an end soon. Groups of people huddle into a circle, roaring with laugher.

Kerry held her breath. The sound of laughters droning in her ears. Her eyes followed the wire to the culprit, but knew it was hopeless; no one would be stupid enough to attach the wire to his or her own body. Out from the corner of her eyes, she caught a glimpse of the CCTV security camera. _'I got you now, you're dead'_ strolling towards the video room.

An hour passed before she had grant access to the video taken in during lunch in the canteen. Enlarging the picture, she focused on the 'punk' that had played the grossly prank. She wasn't entirely shocked to spot James, clenching her hands.

Controlling herself, her knocked on the door of the Chairman. _'Come in'_ said the voice, muffled slightly by the wooden door. Zara the new Chairman looked up for a brief moment. Sniffing the newfound smell that had emerged with the cherub agent, she covered her nose with her fingers. _'Kerry, what's with the smell? New perfume?'_ Joshua her son, crawled to his feet. _"Smelly mommy,"_ gesturing at Kerry, while his eyes were on his mom.

Remaining on her feet, Kerry told her story. The smell had been eliminated with the help of the peach fragrance from a can of spray. From her tripping over the invisible wire, to the dung splattering on her and James the culprit grinning with him recording the whole incident. Her mood only decreased as the Zara covered her face to hide a smile. Controlling herself, Zara put on a straight face. _'I got you. I will send for James and he will receive his punishment for his stupidity yet again, hopefully this wll teach him how to start acting mature'_ waving Kerry out from the office. Just as Kerry was about to shut the door, she heard Zara shouting one last thing. _'Clean your self, you stink.'_

James sat rigidly on his chair, staring out into the campus field. His mind was wondering about the summer vacation at the Caribbean Sea, he didn't really worry about his Math class after all he was a Math genius and it was the last day. _"Hmm… James would you solve this equation!"_ blared the teacher, his favourite teacher for that matter.

Giving a sly smile, he turned to the board. It took a while to get his rusty mind to work. Within seconds he gathering the equation and reformatted the question, obtaining his answer. _'Miss, would the answer be X3x square to the cube'_

His Math teacher returned the smile with her own grin. _'Well done, James… Do try to pay attention.'_ Diverting her attention to another student. A knock interrupted the class, admitting a punky looking teenager to the classroom. _'James Adams the Chairman would like to meet you in her office, right now'_ giving a sigh, his teacher looked at him in the eyes. _'James… what did you do this time'_ producing a sympathy smile.

James ran the last meter. Entering the air-conditioned room. The lift seemed eternality as he contemplate on what he had recently done wrong. As the door to the lift widen, a small innocent child stood waiting outside. He was the Chairman's son. _'Hello, Joshua'_ rubbing his blonde hair. _'James…James… play…'_

'_Not now Joshua… run along now while mummy punish James for his behaviour'_ the Chairman broke in. Clearing her throat, _'James, you know why you're here?'_

'Yes…' 

'_Then you know what kind of punishment you must get for doing such a stupid thing, I though you had learned your lesson the previous time'_

'_I did…'_ answer James, mildly

'_Well, you will receive punishment for your stupidity… you are not allowed to go to the summer hostel… you will spend your summer yet again cleaning the Mission Control Room and my Office along with all the other Trainer's Office.'_

'_James since you're here, I would like to make a formal introduction of a new trainer that has been hired and approved by the board. He used to be a former Cherub agent, a good one to. Still on a prefect record, never once has he failed a mission handled to him.' _She strolled to the door.

No one would have expected how the new trainer would have looked. He had black raven hair, sleepy eyes and a face so common you would forgot he ever existed. His clothing were not the usual black suits like the FBI and M16. He wore an Hawaiian T-shirt with a jeans ripped into half. _'Hi there, I presume you must be James Adams.'_ He spurred the words.

'And you are?' 

Giving a wink at Zara, he pretended to be shock. _'Haven you heard of me!!!'_

'_Nope'_ James replied dryly.

'Why! Zara didn't you tell him? I guess you saved the honour for me. Kid, I'm none other then Mr Alex Smith. Call me Smith on formal occasion and call me Alex when its casual occasion, you know. I do need to look good in-front of my superiors.

'_I think, I going to enjoy your companion Mr Smith…'_ shaking the out stretch hand of Alex.


End file.
